


the four seasons landscaping job

by fleurting



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "Hardison!"Hardison looked innocently into the webcam. "What?""You know what."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132
Collections: Drabble Soup





	the four seasons landscaping job

**Author's Note:**

> written for @[drabble_soup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/)'s challenge: four seaons. i couldn't resist.

  
"Hardison!"

Hardison looked innocently into the webcam. "What?"

  
"You know what," said Sophie, holding up the newspaper.

  
"Wasn't me. Honest."

  
Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

  
"I swear!"

  
“Parker?” Sophie called.

  
“He’s telling the truth!” Parker’s reply sounded far-off and echoey.

  
“In the vents,” Hardison explained.

  
Sophie sighed. “Well, if it wasn’t you then who was it?”

  
Eliot walked by, smirking.

  
_“You?”_

  
“He’s not the only one who knows his way around a computer.”

  
Hardison laughed. “That’s right, baby.” He pulled Eliot in for a kiss. “My man knows stuff.”

  
“Our man!” yelled Parker.

  
Sophie smiled. “I’ve never been more proud.”


End file.
